


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #5

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [5]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200409--≪EP5. 遊戲與狗可以兼得≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897
Kudos: 1





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #5

**Author's Note:**

> 200409  
> \--  
> ≪EP5. 遊戲與狗可以兼得≫

笑得像回到出道初期的稚氣模樣，旁邊的人還是眼裡帶蜜的望著這樣的他。

鄭秀彬和姜昇植站在距離PC房不遠的停車場，還沒開拍就興奮得不得了。

「早安，愛麗絲～」

「愛麗絲～早～」

兩人揮著雙手，鄭秀彬的腳總是想脫離地心引力一跳一跳的，姜昇植壓住鄭秀彬的肩膀讓他暫時雙腳貼好地面。

「我們今天……」

「要去PC房打Overwatch！事不宜遲，Let's go～」

「啊，呀！」

才想慢慢講述今天來PC房的理由，沒說幾個字就被鄭秀彬打斷，手臂被抓著被迫跑進店內。

不等哥哥跟店員解釋今天的拍攝就在可以自行選擇時間的機器點選了四小時，直接點完了三個人的份，櫃台人員疑惑的看一眼舉著攝影機的經紀人，鄭秀彬說攝影師不能分心所以只有三個人要玩。

姜昇植只好先道歉說拍攝完會再說明團綜主旨，匆匆跟在鄭秀彬後頭入座。

PC房裡的電腦甚至還有點餐系統，完全不用愁打遊戲到一半肚子餓了怎麼辦，鄭秀彬提議先開自訂模式，自由度比較高可以把角色能力調到喜歡的數值。

姜昇植和剪輯師都加入了鄭秀彬開的房，用3v3的方式跟電腦對戰，剪輯師似乎不太熟悉遊戲的操作方式，總是開局不到一分鐘就死在電腦手下。

只能讓身經百戰的鄭秀彬和姜昇植帶著跑，但畢竟電腦還是挺會計算的關係輸了幾局。

「剪輯師哥加油，再一起跑個五百場，之後跟別人打競技一定能上宗師。」鄭秀彬突然來了一句斯巴達教育式的發言，打氣般朝剪輯師的座位握拳，表情堅定的看著。

「是想在PC房住一輩子嗎？」坐在鄭秀彬旁邊的姜昇植揉亂鄭秀彬的頭髮，伸個懶腰繼續遊戲。

想著剪輯師一直不熟操作也不是辦法，結束3v3改為不限時三人廝殺只要打到剩唯一一個人存活就行了，鄭秀彬讓自己的角色跑到剪輯師玩的角色旁邊，開始教他什麼時候應該怎麼出招，姜昇植讓自己的角色在附近轉了幾圈，也不打擾鄭秀彬的教學時間，默默讓角色在旁邊跳舞。

就這樣兩小時過去，時間幾乎花在教剪輯師身上了，即使剪輯師聽不太懂或是教過卻沒記住，鄭秀彬也沒露出半點不耐煩，姜昇植怕粉絲不是每個人都熟PC房和遊戲，在教學持續進行的時間裡招呼著鏡頭，唱了幾首粉絲常常點播的歌。

「啊，趁現在可以說了，今天是因為第一集在秀彬家玩遊戲輸了，做為懲罰今天要陪他玩Overwatch，也許各位不是很熟遊戲的話這集會看得有點無聊……請多多包涵了。」

姜昇植趁鄭秀彬忙著當教練的時間，終於說了原本要在節目一開始就先向大家說明的內容。

「Nice！越來越進步了哦！」鄭秀彬自己越教越滿意，看剪輯師終於越來越上手，鄭秀彬提議試試看跟不認識的人打競技吧，得到兩人同意後開始跟別人連線。

播出時長畢竟只有一小時，和陌生人打競技的部分稍微被快轉過去，其中一場剛好碰上有點強的對手，三人直接被電成魷魚。

剪輯師其實想濫用職權把自己被教學的部分也全剪了，但看了看鏡頭都是集中在鄭秀彬和姜昇植身上，也就打消了念頭。

「贏啦！第七勝。」鄭秀彬開心的站起來跟姜昇植擊掌，遊戲過程中時不時喊姜昇植過去幫忙輔助，也沒讓剪輯師閒著，分工合作越打越有默契，鄭秀彬也越打越興奮，聲音越變越大聲，姜昇植不得不一直提醒他小聲一點，雖然在PC房大家都有戴耳機，就怕鄭秀彬聲音大到有耳機也擋不住了。

打到有點餓了停下來各自用自己的電腦點餐，姜昇植猶豫要點什麼的時候，鄭秀彬靠近他的耳朵用氣音說了自己想吃的東西。

「為什麼不自己點啊？」

「哥跟我點不同的東西我們就可以一起吃到兩種食物不是很好嗎？」

「嗯……不對，你可以自己點兩樣啊。」

「我會吃不下。」

「小騙子。」

結果姜昇植還是點了鄭秀彬想吃的，自己想吃的只點了一小盤，餐點一上鄭秀彬就拿著往嘴裡塞，眼睛還是盯著遊戲畫面，姜昇植怕他噎著也只能在隊伍頻道打字提醒，鄭秀彬敷衍的回著知道了，看著鄭秀彬從進了PC房開始就彷彿忘了在拍團綜的樣子有些擔心，想顧及鏡頭卻正好進入了開場倒數，只好先專心在遊戲上。

字幕在旁邊上了一些為三人打氣加油的話語，今天的最後一場對上的也稍微有點棘手，勝利得來不易，鄭秀彬站起來歡呼時不小心撞倒了桌上的飲料，然而遭殃的卻是姜昇植的下半身。

「啊，哥抱歉……」

「冷靜點，今天有點興奮過度了哦。」

「對不起……」

「我自己擦就好了，秀彬尼跟剪輯師哥去結帳，在外面等我吧。」姜昇植摸了摸鄭秀彬的頭開始收拾殘局，還不忘提醒鄭秀彬今天看鏡頭的次數太少了等會可要好好補回來。

畫面跟著鄭秀彬走出PC房，站在店外等待姜昇植時鄭秀彬回想今天自己的態度，露出了愧疚的表情。

「愛麗絲……我今天顧著玩都忘了跟大家打招呼聊聊天，真的很對不起……」低頭反省，誠懇的樣子讓人不忍責備，字幕在旁邊打上了 **沒關係，秀彬尼想玩的都玩，不用顧慮我們ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

「嗯～認真反省的秀彬尼好乖～」姜昇植一出來正好見到低下頭的鄭秀彬，微笑著走過去就是一個熊抱，鄭秀彬的頭往姜昇植的胸部上蹭，像是撒嬌求原諒的小狗。

「哈哈哈，我們秀彬尼好像小狗狗哦，上次在漢江有說想去狗狗咖啡廳吧，要不現在就去？」

「好……」

溫柔的幫鄭秀彬整理衣領，搭上經紀人的車前往狗狗咖啡廳，抵達目的地下車，看見店裡活潑的狗狗們，鄭秀彬終於又恢復了原本的樣子，笑得可愛讓人想寵。

打開門才進了一隻腳，一隻活潑的貴賓狗就迎上來瘋狂的聞鄭秀彬的腳讓兩人都笑出聲，在詢問店家能不能摸狗狗們之後才放心的開始與狗狗們做肢體接觸。

兩人就像有吸狗體質一樣，只是坐在沙發上就引來狗狗們的關注，姜昇植讓鄭秀彬一起躺在地上看看狗狗們會有什麼反應，鄭秀彬猶豫了一會還是配合著躺了下去。

一隻好動的薩摩耶對兩人感到好奇，前腳踩上了姜昇植的肚子，往姜昇植的頭聞來聞去。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好可愛怎麼辦。」

「昇植哥。」

「嗯？」

「我要住這裡。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈，我也想住。」

姜昇植和鄭秀彬被狗狗們舔舔臉又舔舔手，還有小狗想把兩人的肚子當彈跳床興奮的跳來跳去，兩人感知到危機爬了起來，手和臉幾乎快要沾滿狗狗的口水，向店家借了洗手間，對鏡頭揮手說先去洗個手跟臉再回來。

店家還借了毛巾給他們，兩人順便整理頭髮和衣著，水龍頭明明不只一個鄭秀彬卻偏要跟姜昇植擠著洗。

「啊真是，那邊不也有水龍頭嗎。」

「哥的水龍頭看起來更好。」

「你在說什麼啦。」

「哥褲子上還有飲料的味道……順便把褲子脫下來洗了吧？」

手抓住姜昇植的褲頭就要往下拉，姜昇植慌張的壓住鄭秀彬的手。

「不行啦，我在這邊洗褲子是要怎麼回去啊，又沒有帶別條褲子來換……」死死抓住鄭秀彬的手，對上無辜的眼神，不敢繼續直視下去。

「就跟剪輯師哥借一條。」鄭秀彬的手還是不願意放開，就這樣和姜昇植僵持住了。

「人家也不會沒事多帶一條褲子出門的。」

「哥怎麼知道，說不定有啊。」

在外面等待的剪輯師和經紀人見兩人只是去洗個臉跟手，怎麼好像比想像中還久，剪輯師疑惑的走去洗手間探頭往裡面看，經紀人則是暫時先拍小狗狗們玩鬧的樣子來補足這期間的份量。

剪輯師問他們怎麼了，是發生什麼狀況了嗎，往裡面一看，姜昇植和鄭秀彬同時轉頭，姜昇植吞了吞口水想著該怎麼解釋這個情況，鄭秀彬倒不慌，還問出了自己想知道的問題。

「剪輯師哥，你有多帶褲子嗎？」

「沒有。」

「好吧。」

剪輯師還在對這沒頭沒腦的提問感到滿頭問號，鄭秀彬已經乖乖放開了緊抓著姜昇植褲頭的手，姜昇植鬆了一口氣，擺擺手說沒事，又說只是洗手的時候水濺到褲子上了才想說可以的話想換一條。

剪輯師也沒多懷疑，就這麼接受了這個解釋，讓姜昇植和鄭秀彬趕快出去才能繼續拍，兩人聽話的出去繼續和狗狗們玩耍。

姜昇植拿狗狗吃的餅乾餵起腳邊的柴犬，鄭秀彬掏出自己的手機對著一人一狗。

「昇植哥真的好像柴犬哦。」

「哈哈，我跟牠今天開始就是朋友了～」

還記得他們每個人都拍了一支貓貓跟狗狗的表情挑戰，鄭秀彬慫恿姜昇植來拍一個現場版的，姜昇植笑著接受了提議。

「這樣……可是這孩子的表情都沒變耶。」

「那就做表情兼動作挑戰好了。」

「好啊～」

姜昇植學著狗狗將手腳都貼到地板，盯著柴犬看牠要做什麼，沒想到柴犬走到鄭秀彬面前，往坐在沙發上的鄭秀彬撲去，前腳放到了鄭秀彬的胸部下方，尾巴快速搖擺，頗有討好的意圖。

男孩子坐著的時候腿總是敞開的，姜昇植看著在鄭秀彬雙腿之間撒嬌的柴犬，默默亮起心裡的紅燈，呆在原地直到柴犬走去吃飼料，鄭秀彬見姜昇植還沒開始學柴犬，催促了幾聲。

「……真的要完全照學嗎？」

「嗯，哥都說好了當然要啊。」

姜昇植尷尬地挪動自己的手腳，爬到鄭秀彬的雙腿之間，雙手放在鄭秀彬的胸下，不太敢注視鄭秀彬的臉。

「哥怎麼了？」

「沒、沒事啊。」

「那怎麼不看我。」右手抬起姜昇植的下巴強迫他和自己四目相對，歪頭看著姜昇植慢慢變紅的臉。

「我有、有看你啊……」姜昇植想起了昨天，在遊樂園的鬼屋裡發生的事，昨天的鄭秀彬和今天的鄭秀彬重疊，頓時感覺心臟跟腦袋好像都要燒壞了。

現在可是在攝影機、經紀人、剪輯師和眾犬睽睽之下，要是鄭秀彬又和昨天做了一樣的事就不好了，團綜也許會被腰斬，姜昇植緊張得不行，連忙對鄭秀彬使眼色示意鏡頭的存在。

鄭秀彬知道這個眼色代表的意義，他也沒有要在會被拍到的情況下做出越軌行為的意思，只是，姜昇植的反應，太有趣了。

愉悅的笑了一下故意嘟起嘴，姜昇植立刻閉上眼逃避現實，輕輕的觸感最後落在他的額頭上。

鄭秀彬偷抱了姜昇植一下，從沙發上離開，姜昇植慢慢起身，背對著鏡頭摸了摸自己的額頭，跟著三人走出店外，結束了今天的拍攝。

播出後這段互動被粉絲們特別截出來，在各個SNS上被發出去，每個粉絲的反應不外乎都是 **「瘋了」「我要死了」「這是什麼？結婚？」** ，被洗到各個成員的站子也都在尖叫，鄭秀彬很快就發現了這個現象，但沒告訴回宿舍後又像昨天一樣不敢多看他一眼的姜昇植。

  
  


**[昇植]汪汪嗚**

**嗷嗚～愛麗絲～今天和秀彬尼去打遊戲了，久違的去了PC房手感有點生疏了T.T還去看了狗狗哦，記得嗎？我們在漢江遇到的狗狗，有個孩子跟牠很像呢ㅎㅎ晚安，明天也期待我們吧～💛💙**

  
  
  


**[鄭秀彬在PC房專注殺敵的側臉.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬嘴裡塞著食物但眼睛盯著遊戲畫面.jpg]**

**[剪輯師哥向鄭秀彬努力學習技能.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬躺在地上被狗狗們舔來舔去.jpg]**

**[姜昇植和柴犬做同樣表情.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬&薩摩耶.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬抱著貴賓狗.jpg]**


End file.
